Wedding Chaotics
by FoxKaiya
Summary: So, Sakura is late for everything, right? Li x Sakura, Light Touya x Yukito


Li Syaoran hoped that Sakura wasn't going to be late. Just for this one thing,

He had actually been pretty confident. She _couldn't _be late for this.Sure, Sakura was late for everything. Actually, he couldn't remember any instances where she was on time, but still…. It was their wedding. She had to at least be on time for this….

…. Why had he been so confident again?

He looked down at his watch. _Twenty minutes late… C'mon Sakura. _

From the audience, Meilin sighed. "Where is she! If that girl doesn't get here soon, I'm going to jump up there myself! Wait…. Damn, the ring probably wouldn't fit me…. When do you think she'll get here Tomoyo?" She looked at the black-haired girl beside her.

Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry, Meilin-chan, she'll be here soon." Turning her camera on, she hit RECORD, and motioned towards Li. "Li-kun, come say something for the camera."

Li stepped down from the stairs and set his face in front of the camera. He smiled, before softly grabbing the sides of the camera lens and speaking. His face changed to a look of slightly crazed distress, and he said, "You knew this was going to happen Tomoyo. I knew. Why didn't we just tell her the wedding was at eleven and tell everyone else it was at eleven-thirty? And why didn't someone drive her here anyway?"

"…. I don't know." Tomoyo smiled again. "She'll be here. You've waited eight years for her, Li-kun. A few more minutes won't hurt."

"Except for the fact that I'm dying of anticipation!" Li hissed quietly. Running a hand over his face, he walked back to the alter, muttering quietly under his breath, '…. 'A couple minutes' she says….'

In the back of the audience, the apprehension was also apparent. "I wonder where Sakura-chan is. What do you think Touya?" Yukito looked over at his boyfriend. Touya sighed loudly, and crossed his arms. "Maybe we're lucky and Sakura was smart enough to stand the little runt up." Yukito frowned at that statement, and flicked Touya lightly on the cheek. "Touya, that's not nice. Can't you at least be happy for Sakura-chan on her wedding day? Besides, Li-kun is going to be your brother-in-law. You'll have to accept him into the family."

Touya shook his head. "That's what I'm worried about. I don't want him as a brother-in-law. And I don't have to accept anyone into the family."

"But do you really think Sakura-chan would make a bad decision?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are you so worried?"

"…."

Yukito smiled and poked Touya in the ribs playfully, before saying, in a sing-song tone, "Sister Complex!"

Touya glared. "I DO NOT have a sister complex!" He crossed his arms, pouting. Yukito laughed, before kissing Touya softly on the cheek. "Well…. If you're really worried about Sakura-chan, just think of this…." Yukito smiled, gently sliding his hand into Touya's. "Think of how nice it feels to be in love." He squeezed Touya's hand lightly.

Touya blushed slightly and sighed again, though quietly this time. "I know Yuki…." He leaned his head on Yukito's shoulder, but then sat up and clenched his fist. "But still, if that little runt hurts my sister, I'll kill 'im!" Yukito laughed. "Yes, Touya, I know."

Suddenly, everyone turned there head toward the entrance hall as yelling was heard, followed by a short silence and then….

"HOOEEEEE!"

Sakura burst through the door, tugging up her dress and running towards the alter. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" She dropped her dress before she climbed up the steps, and upon hitting the second one, tripped.

Letting out a small 'Eep!' she closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall….

…. Which never came.

As she opened her eyes, she found herself staring into the eyes of her fiancé. "Ah…. Li." She blushed slightly.

Smiling, Li set her up and laughed quietly. "I never thought you were going to show up!"

Li blinked as Sakura's face changed to a look bordering on horrified. "I'm so sorry! I was actually rushing because I wanted to get here early, but then--!"

Her words were cut off when Li set a finger on her lips. He leaned over to her ear, and whispered, "It's ok."

Sakura blushed again, and Li laughed. "….But do you want to get married now? I've been waiting for you!" Sakura smiled, and nodded.

For the incident which would later be laughed at and referred to as 'The Lateness' happening, the rest of the wedding actually went surprisingly well. Although Sakura did turn her head in her brother's direction and panicked for a moment when the priest said, 'if there is anyone who objects to this marriage, please speak now'. She almost laughed in relief though, when she glanced over and saw her brother's mouth covered in

duct tape and the words, 'I Don't Object! )' written in red sharpie. She smiled at Yukito, who winked and gave her thumbs up in return.

Sakura replied to everything the priest said correctly, smiling as she did so. She felt like she was on a cloud through the whole ceremony. She couldn't believe her and Li were finally getting married. Her thoughts halted and she turned the darkest shade of red she ever had in her life though, when she heard the priest say, "You may now kiss the bride."

The kiss! She had completely forgotten about it! She covered her mouth with her hands in instinct, and blushed more. Li had to kiss her in front of everyone…. Even Touya! If Sakura had ever felt mortification in her life, it had to be then. And what was worse was that she and Li hadn't even shared that many kisses! Her mind yelled a loud 'Hoe!' and she buried her face in her hands even more.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on hers and heard Li's warm voice in her ear. "It's ok Sakura."

She felt so warm. Slowly, she removed her hands from her face and looked at Li, blushing, but still smiling. Li smiled back and winked quickly, before leaning down and kissing her, his lips soft and warm.

The whole audience cheered, and Li pulled away. "That wasn't so bad, was it Sakura?" Sakura didn't reply, but hugged Li tightly.

…. And by the end of the night, they all had to agree that it wasn't such a chaotic wedding after all.


End file.
